vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan
"It was Skill."- ''Ryan Who is Ryan? 'Ryan1993UK''' or Ryan is everyone's favorite tomato in VRChat and most of all Joey Bagels' partner-in-crime. He loves playing video games and having fun with his friends. Ryan also recently hit over 100K on Youtube in Subscribers! Such a famous Tomato! History and Biography The VR Magic Girl Appearing in his early Akarin avatar, Ryan attempts to bowl only for it go through the pins (like magic...) and only hit a few of them which upset the little tomato, later on, he gets two powerful flaming bowling balls and does much better (yay!). Apples vs Tomatoes For a good three months, Ryan and future sister-in-law MaTSix, waged war on each other over which was better, Tomatoes or Apples. Despite both being in the Loli Squad, and then becoming family, hints of the rivalry still come up into the air at times. The rivalry was so large that it almost came to blows infront of a fake Markiplier and Joey Bagels witnessing the two stabbing each other. The Wedding of Ryan and Jakkuba The wedding of both Ryan and Jakkuba took place on the Zelda map, where future weddings will eventually take place such as Rad and MaTSix with Joey Bagels. Many people attended the event with Joey himself as the best man. Later, the couple was then spotted at the reception after the processions have taken place in which they then partied to music. Adventures to come... Ryan has been a frequent 'cast member' in Joey's adventures, changing from his dog onesie to his signature tomato one. He was invited to the Loli Squad as the '2nd generation' along with his future wife, Jakkuba. Among other things, the duo, after their marriage, adopted Florent. Upon hearing there maybe a war, Ryan ran to his borther's side, willing to throw down if need be, prepping his light saber. Jakkuba also expressed how she wanted to join (despite Ashunera forbidding her). Transformation? Ryan, after hitting a year in VRChat age, tossed off his onesie (much to Jakkuba's delight) and showed the world he's actually a kitsune (fox person). This was due to him eating his fellow fallen tomatoes, growing stronger. This is also how he was able to gain two other forms, a Titan form, over 30 feet tall used for fighting equally sized enemies such as fellow and rival Titans, and a tiny form. This also lead them to become a god among Tomatos. As of recent, Ryan and his wife ran into Neko Nights Night Club and created chaos, knocking all the drinks off the shelves, leaving Oathmeal and Assassin to clean the mess. Gallery The Christmas Rivalry.png|Ryan and Matsix fight over the rights to say their red fruit is the best. Trivia * When confronted with something, Ryan's response is to run away with arms flailing upwards. * He possesses a lightsaber which is a tomato-colored blade. * Just as Joey was best man at Ryan's wedding, Ryan filled the role when Joey got married. * His formal tomato onesie is a black tux with a tie painted on. * Ryan and KuriGames became fast friends, with Kuri teaching Ryan how to stand up for himself. * They got the nickname 'Tomato God' from Ksic. * It seems Ryan gets too enthusiastic about drinking, and has to be assigned a watcher, especially in Neko Nights. * Ryan can use his pure skill to fly and even hover, as he showed Oathmeal once. Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Food Category:Characters